DragonLord Armor
Also see: DragonRider Armor Base Stats UPGRADE APPEARANCES (thats prolly custom dragon armor the black i can update contact Snowflake97 im on the site)< to Customize]] to Customize]] #Defense Melee:100 Ranged: 100 Magic: 100 Parry: 100 Dodge:100 Block: 100 Evolved Dragon Lord Melee:15 Ranged: (BONUS IN FLY) 20 Magic:15 Parry:0 Dodge:0 Block:0 Offense Critical: 5 Bonus: 1 Damage: 5-10 Element: Metal Abilities Re-edit the ability requirement for each skill there all wrong >>message me Snowflake97 for link i can get u a decent image but when i try to post it degrades beyond any use. idk why To unlock skills you must do the training quests at Sunbreeze Grove with Lady Celestia. Your level must be higher than, or equal to, the monsters that you fight during the quest.. Scale (darkness dragon spirit) Level: 1 (Must be lvl 1 to acquire) Description: '''140 def for 3 turns '''Effect: Stop all end all(eh say what u want i never been hit through block for the 3 turns active including cast faze i even hacked before to make em hit 100000+ and it dont penitrate) Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 8 Pierce Level: 2 (Must be lvl 2 to acquire) Description: 50% chance of doing double dmg. Effect: 50% chance of a double attack. Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Successful normal Attack needed. Recharge Time: Usable after a successful normal attack Rush Level: 3 (Must be lvl 20 to acquire) Description: 3 hit combo Effect: 3 hit combo doing 70% DPT per hit Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: Successful Pierce needed. Recharge Time: Usable after a successful Pierce Elemental Align Level: 4 (Must be lvl 21 to acquire) Description: +50 Resist to all elements: 3 turns Effect: +50 Resist to all elements (This includes Immobility and Shrink): 3 turns (hahahaha shrink if that isnt dragon rider i would so want that i can go kill a titan dragon) Mana Cost: 10 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 Heal (wind dragon spirit) Level: 5 (Must be lvl 22 to acquire) Description: 30% heal over 3 turns Effect:15% heal 30% over 2 turns (25% heal for 3 turns) Mana Cost: 35 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 12 Multi Attack Level: 6 (Must be lvl 23 to acquire) Description: Wind Dragon Spirit: attacks all enemies. Effect: Hits all enemies for 100% Magic Wind damage. Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 4 Bash (shield bash) Level: 7 (Must be lvl 24 to acquire) Description: Stuns for 3 rounds Effect: Stuns for 3 rounds Mana Cost: 25 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time:13 Energy (energy dragon spirit) Level: 8 (Must be lvl 25 to acquire) Description: Über Energy Beam Effect: Attacks enemy for 100% Magic Energy damage, DOT: 7-14 Magic Energy damage per turn for 5 turns Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 1 Earth (earth dragon spirit) Level: 9 (Must be lvl 26 to acquire) Description: Shatter the earth below enemy. Effect: Lower damage taken 3 turns Attacks enemy for 100% Magic Stone damage, DOT: 7-14 Magic Tremor damage per turn for 5 tur(ns (were did this info come from? thats on the dragon rider not lord) << delete Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 12 Fire Dragon Spirit Level: 10 (Must be lvl 27 to acquire) Description:OMGBBQ Effect: Attacks enemy for 100% Magic Fire damage, DOT: 7-14 Magic Fire damage per turn for 5 turns Mana Cost: 20 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 1 Regen (water dragon spirit) Level: 11 (Must be lvl 28 to acquire) Description: Regens 30% Mana Effect: restores 30% of your mana. Mana Cost: 0 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time: 10 Eye (dragon eye) Level: 12 (Must be lvl 29 to acquire) Description: increase bth and crit (bth=Bonus to Hit) i did research for ya i didnt know< Unmissable: +100 to Hit (omg wrong class again thats rider) Effect: adds bth and crit Mana Cost: 35 Prerequisites: None Recharge Time:15 soul (dragon soul) Level: 13 (Must be lvl 30 14 to acquire)<<< delete Description: Super Combo Attack Effect: 6 hits doing 25% damage with +5 Crit each Mana Cost: 15 Prerequisites: Requires health below 20% Recharge Time: 1 Dragon Heart Level: 14 (Must be lvl 31 to acquire) Description: Dragon Heart Effect: 3 hit combo doing 70% DPT per hit Mana Cost: 30 Prerequisites: Just need DOT on the enemy. Recharge Time: 4 Notes *This class was released as of August 18th, 2007. *It is possible to defeat The Old Man Of the Mountain at a lower level than he is during the quest, but he WON'T give you the skill you earned. *Dragonlords wield the DragonBlade by default. *Thought to be the best defensive class. *DA only *Most people think you need to use the fire,earth, or energy attacks to use Dragonheart. You only need DOT on it. If you say, have *Freedom (Level 25), and get the DOT on the enemy, Dragonheart will still work. *The color-customizable and evolved Dragonlord armors are now available for 20,000 gold each Go to Lady Celestia to upgrade your dragonlord armor. You have to buy them in order color-customizable then evolved dragonlord armor. *Official Dragonlord helm:Dragonmaster Helm *Official Evolved Dragonlord helm:DragonLord Helm *Recently the Dragonlord class has been updated and now sports a shield. This shield is also used in one attack as well, stunning the opponent. Further more the energy beam attack has been replaced with a light attack and the earth spirit attack has been replaced with an ice attack. The multi attack animation and element has been changed to energy The Most Defensive Armor Skills in Use Image:DragonScale.png|DragonScale Image:Pierce.png|Pierce Image:Rush.png|Rush Image:Skill-Elemental Align.png|Elemental Align Image:Heal.png|Heal Image:Multi Attack.png|Multi Attack Image:Skill-Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam Image:Skill-Earth Dragon Spirit.png|Earth Dragon Spirit Image:Skill-Fire Dragon Spirit.png|Fire Dragon Spirit Image:Mana Regen.png|Mana Regen Image:Dragon Hearth.png|Dragon Heart Category:Class Armors